A Very Fairy Feast
A Very Fairy Feast was a Fantage Event lasting from November 26 to December 3, 2013. Story The story of this event is told in the event movie and the motion comics on YouTube. Part 1 Stella and Bella were planning their Thanksgiving feast at the Forest. Bella prepared a pie, left it on the table at the Forest, and left to let it cool. While she left, she did not notice the pie suddenly turning fresh into a black pie because of Cindleline, and when she came back with Stella, Stella was outraged that Bella had became so irrresponsible and prepared a "burnt pie". Thus began their fight, which sisters often do. Then, when Orion suddenly came in, he announced that Fantage had suddenly become in danger. Orion explained about the legend that came on at the Forest, talking about a Forest Fairy and an Ice Fairy, how they both changed the seasons in harmony. They could not be seen together, though however Thanksgiving was the only time they were allowed to do so. But then Orion explained that both the Forest Fairy and the Ice Fairy sealed away an evil spirit to stop it from bringing dark havoc into Fantage. Seeing that the evil spirit had somehow come back, Orion said that the girls had to work together. Of course the girls did not agree and fought with each other. Part 2 Orion told the girls that the only way to stop the evil spirit was by bringing back the two broken parts of an ancient medallion used to seal the spirit away. One part of the medallion was from the Forest Fairy, and the other part was from the Ice Fairy. But the girls couldn't do it, since they had to be fairies in order to activate the medallion's magic. It was not so much of a problem when Orion suddenly turned the girls into fairies. The fairies went to the top of the Secret Fairyland to find the Forest Fairy. Once they did, they asked for her part of the medallion. Then, the girls went to Mt. Fantage to find the Ice Fairy. But, Stella got a little frightened in going in the cave. Bella said she would lead the way and they found the Ice Fairy in the cave and got her part of the medallion. They then went to the magical part of the Secret Fairyland to insert the pieces of the medallion together. When they did, nothing happened. What was wrong? Part 3 The Secret Fairyland was starting to be part of the world of the dark. Stella then told Bella that she was sorry for yelling at her and was grateful to have her sister. Bella thought so, too, and the both of them hugged each other. The medallion then activated at last once the girls forgave each other, and all of the dark magic flew away. The girls realize what happened, and go back to the Forest happily. The whole of the story is mainly about loving others (such as family members or siblings) and forgiving each other. Features *There is an event movie, a new part will be released every day of the event. *A minigame, called "Tree Trouble", can be found in the Forest. You need to move your mouse cursor around certain trees to save them from turning black with black magic. *Another minigame, called "Fairy Flight", is similar to Thankgiving 2012's game. As its ancestor, click and hold to make Stella and Bella jump to avoid black demon-like creatures. *A Cornucopia where Fantagians can deposit fruit, everyone will win prizes if a certain amount of fruit is deposited. Prizes are for every 100,000, 500,000, 1,000,000, and 5,000,000 fuits deposited. *Re-release of the limited holiday pet "Tom-Tom", if you already own this pet you can get the "Tom Tom Hat". *Limited Items for both girls and boys. All are for Premium Members. *Ticket Booth prize items (including a medal). You can earn tickets by playing the minigames. Event Gallery fairy-feast-downtown.jpg|Downtown Sign fairy-limited-items-male.jpg|Limited Items (Male) fairy-limited-items-female.jpg|Limited Items (Female) fairy event info.jpg|Event Info Page Category:Events